Land grid array (LGA) sockets are used to provide electrical and mechanical connections between processors and printed circuit boards (PCBs) in PCs or servers. An LGA socket has an array of tiny copper spring pins, or terminals, which are electrically connected to a PCB), and the bottom surface of a processor has a corresponding LGA. When the processor is installed on the LGA socket, the land grid array is pressed against the array of the spring pins to form a reliable electrical connection.